


Humans are Odd

by BunnyFair



Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Humans were such odd creatures, they often contradicted themselves. And yet Shockwave couldn't help but find himself curious
Series: Adventures aboard the Nemesis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823524
Kudos: 22





	Humans are Odd

Shockwave was slowly but steadily compiling a datapad of human observations. There was no real need to do so, it was just a personal side project. His own curiousity was piquing at the odd race of Earthlings.

Humans were weak and fragile, yet they could heal from nearly any injury and had a last-resort burst of pain tolerance and strength in dangerous situations. Adrenaline could give them the strength to lift objects many times their weight or keep them movinv even after breaking precious bones.

Their fight-or-flight response was faulty at best. It existed to keep them alive and done so for the entirety of their existence, but was also often horribly wrong. Regardless of being statistically wrong, the stubborn little race continued to live.

They also did not simply leave the greviously ill or elderly. Despite being only a hinderence, they were respected and resources were used to keep them alive. Lives were extended for no reason other than compassion.

Compassion was another thing that simply irked him. The humans cared for one another and even other creatures greatly. Despite their constant fighting and needless petty wars, others were there to help those in need and fight those who wanted to cause more fighting.

Physical deformities were common and yet uncared for properly. The modern world had the capabilties to assist those who needed it but it was desperately out of reach due to greed. Those with deformities simply had to make due with what they had.

Even mental disorders were looked down on as something to be ashamed of. Even the more common ones were poorly diagnosed and poorly taken care of. Most people simply took care of their problems themselves or by talking to professionals.

Despite not even being built for this world and being horribly disadvantaged, humans perservered. Even creating new humans was a risk, but they simply kept pushing their frail bodies to give birth to a new generation. They tamed wild animals into pets and took care of each other.

Humans were so incredibly stubborn and survived against all odds. They were odd and poorly designed, but they found ways to send themselves all the way to space and even the bottom of the ocean.

They were truly fascinating creatures. All unique, but all stubborn.


End file.
